Cases for power tools generally focus on holding the tool in some exact location in the case so that it does not get banged about therein when it is carried from location to location. However, one of the big problems is where the power tool has an attached so-called "pigtail" power cord. In this instance, the cord is usually just wrapped by the users so that it fits in the case in the most convenient location they can find. This is often times not a satisfactory solution as the cord can become unwrapped and very sloppy to work with. To this end, there are cases that provide for separate compartments therein for power cords. However, depending on the length of the cord, such compartments may not be feasible as they would have to be too large in comparison to the remaining size of the case to hold the cord therein.
Accordingly, there is need for a case for a power tool that holds the power cord therefor in an improved manner. More particularly, a case is needed for power tools that have long power cords where the case efficiently and securely holds the long cord therein.